The Toon King (1994)
The Toon King (1994) is Davidchannel's movie-spoof of the Disney 1994 movie "The Lion King". Cast *Baby Simba - Roshan (Ice Age) *Young Simba - Louie (We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story) *Adult Simba - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs franchise) *Young Nala - Cecilia Nuthatch (We're Back: A Dinosaur Story) *Adult Nala - Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs franchise) *Timon & Pumbaa - Jerry and Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Mufasa - King Fergus (Brave) *Sarabi - Queen Elinor (Brave) *Scar - Chester V (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2) *Shenzi - Magica De Spell (DuckTales; 1987 - 1990) *Banzai - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) *Ed - Mepps (Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers) *Rafiki - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Zazu - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Sarafina - Linda Gunderson (Rio) *The Mouse - Amos (Ben and Me) *Grasshopper - Mr. Grasshopper (James and the Giant Peach) *Gopher - Digger (Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakuel) *Hyenas - Various Cartoon Villains *Chameleon - Frank (The Rescuers Down Under) *The Wildebeest Stampede - Elephants (Tarzan/The Legend of Tarzan; 2001 - 2003) *The Vultures/Buzzards - Trigger & Nutsy (Robin Hood) *The Beetle - Francis (A Bug's Life) *Wild Animals - Various Cartoon Animals Scenes *The Toon King Part 1 - "Circle of Life" *The Toon King Part 2 - Chester V *The Toon King Part 3 - Louie's First Day *The Toon King Part 4 - (A) Louie's Pouncing Lesson *The Toon King Part 4 - (B) "The Morning Report" *The Toon King Part 5 - Chester V and Louie's Conversation *The Toon King Part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to be King" *The Toon King Part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard (Meet Magica De Spell Baron Greenback and Mepps) *The Toon King Part 8 - Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared" *The Toon King Part 9 - The Stampede!/King Fergus' Death/Louie's Exile *The Toon King Part 10 - Chester V Takes Over Pride Rock *The Toon King Part 11 - Meet Jerry and Tom *The Toon King Part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" *The Toon King Part 13 - Chester V in Command *The Toon King Part 14 - Relax in the Stars/He's Alive? *The Toon King Part 15 - Sam Chased Tom/The Reunion *The Toon King Part 16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" *The Toon King Part 17 - Flint and Sam's Argument/Bugs' Wisdom/Flint's Destiny *The Toon King Part 18 - Flint's Return/Jerry and Tom's Distraction *The Toon King Part 19 - Flint Confronts Chester V/Flint Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle *The Toon King Part 20 - Flint vs. Chester V/A Happy Ending in the Pride Lands *The Toon King Part 21 - End Credits/"Can You Feel the Love Tonight? (Elton John Version)" Trailer/Transcript *The Toon King (1994) trailer/transcript Gallery Baby.jpg|Roshan as Baby Simba. Louie.jpg|Louie as Young Simba. Flint_smiling_at_sam.png|Flint Lockwood as Adult Simba. Cecilia-Nuthatch.jpg|Cecilia Nuthatch as Young Nala. Sam_sparks_happy.png|Sam Sparks as Adult Nala. Tomandjerry-hd-png-tom-and-jerry-free-png-image-png-image-612.png|Jerry & Tom as Timon & Pumbaa. KingFurgus-Brave.png|King Fergus as Mufasa. Queen-Elinor-Brave.jpg|Queen Elinor as Sarabi. Chester_v.png|Chester V as Scar. Magica-de-Spell-magica-de-spell-19092140-1024-768.jpg|Magica De Spell as Shenzi. Baron-Silas-Greenback.jpg|Baron Greenback as Banzai. Mepps-0.jpg|Mepps as Ed. Bugs.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Rafiki. mickey-mouse27.png|Mickey Mouse as Zazu. Linda_rio.jpg|Linda Gunderson as Sarafina. Benme-bifocals.jpg|Amos as The Mouse. Mr._Grasshopper.jpg|Mr. Grasshopper as The Grasshopper. Digger_the_Gopher.jpg|Digger as Gopher. Rescuersdownunder_disneyscreencaps_com_4434.jpg|Frank as The Chameleon. Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-2150.jpg|The Elephants as The Wildebeest Stampede. Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps.com-7518.jpg|Trigger and Nutsy as The Vultures. Francisbugslife.png|Francis as The Beetle. See Also *The Toon King II: Flint's Pride (Following) Category:Davidchannel Category:Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:VHS Category:DVD